Avatar Oneshots
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Oneshots of everytime I was attacked by plot bunnies. They're very violent and refuse to be ignored. Chapter 7: Yue gets used to life as a spirit.
1. Miracle of Life

**This plot bunny attacked me today. A few days ago I was in Health class.**

**We watched a video called 'The Miracle of Life'. Today, we watched one called 'Labor and Delivery'.**

**I _never_ thought I would have to see something so graphic in my LIFE.**

**And yet. . .there it was. In SCHOOL no less!**

**AU: Mother-Daughter between Kya and Katara**

Katara POV

It was the most scarring moment in my 14 year old life. I mean, I heard that it was painful before, but I had no idea that it was so. . .so. . .

undescribable.

If there's even a word like that. The images were so disturbing and scary, it makes me rearrange my whole life plan. And to think the day started out so peacefully. But my health teacher had to utter those heart-stopping words.

"Okay kids, take a maturity pill. Today we will be watching the rest of the video. And it gets really into it."

At first I thought nothing of it. We started a video on male reproduction, but we didn't see **anything**. It was all insides. The same with female reproduction. Nothing on the outside, just some images of what goes on inside.

But this was different. It started out as the woman getting pregnant. The video showed the several stages of the fetus. It showed when different body parts grew and when it can start moving around in the mother's body.

Then. . .I knew it was coming. It showed a real woman lying on a hospital bed. She was breathing deeply. Her husband was beside her. The doctor was down between her legs, coaching her through the process.

And then. . .it happened.

The camera frame set between her legs, giving a special view of. . .you-know-what. You could see the baby's head trying to come out. The woman pushed and when the baby came out, I wanted to scream my head off.

It's head was huge! It's skin was transparent, and. . .and. . .it looked like an alien!!!!

* * *

The class was over. Finally. In the hall I run to my locker, trying to get home fast as school is over. I had a lot to tell my Mom when I got home. My brother, Sokka had a car and drove us back. He noted my silence and I just said I was sick.

Well, I wasn't lying.

When he pulled up I ran into the house. There was my Mom, happily talking with my Dad. She looked so peaceful and without a care. As if she didn't have two push out two of what I saw today!! So I did the only thing that made sense.

I ran to her and hugged her.

She looked a bit surprised, but hugged me back.

"So how was school today?",she asked.

"Today in Health we watched a video called The Miracle of Life",I answered.

She looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Well, was it a miracle?"

"Maybe when you're having the child! But watching someone else is just, it's just too much!"

My Mother laughed loudly.

"Now you see what I had to go through to bring you and your brother into the world."

I smiled at that. I loved hearing stories from ym mom.

"I saw you two on the sonograph and you both had me worried because your heads seemed huge."

"I bet Sokka had you extra worried because of his ears."

"My ears are normal!",he yelled from the kitchen.

"Seeing that video makes me really think about whether or not I want to give birth."

"Well, if you ever do, you want to make sure there's someone there beside you. I might have never made it without your Father there", my Mother smiled towards him.

I thought for a moment. I'm 14 and don't know a thing about love. And I may even change the person who I hold closest. But right now, I already had in mind who I wanted to be beside me.

* * *

And whoever that is, is up to you.


	2. Pen Pals

This one has two endings that are CLEARLY LABELED. One ending is Sukka, the other is Tokka.

If you don't care for either, then wait for me to write another.

This idea came to me during Health once again. But this one didn't remind me of some horror film. (I swear watching animals give birth is less scary)

We were talking about romance. Seems wierd huh? Just read on.

* * *

Today was the day. Sokka had waited 6 months for this. He had been writing to a pen pal for a class assignment. Everyone was writing to another student who attended Gao Ling Prep, in Arizona. It was a school that had grades K-12.

Anyone could've signed up at that school. But for Sokka's class, it was mandatory. His pen pal was a girl, that much he knew. But she would never tell him her age. She never sent him a picture either.

She wrote this to him in response:

_I don't want my looks to be a bias to you. If I'm beautiful, I fear that will be your only interest. If I'm ugly, I fear you will lose interest. It's bet we don't share our faces, it's much more romantic that way isn't it? _

_When we meet, we'll be seeing each other for the first time. But we will have known each other as if we'd always been best friends._

When Sokka told his sister, she gushed over how romantic that was.

_'Girls.'_

Sokka never had a girlfriend, so he knows nothing of romance. But he was sure that his pen pal was a girl. She said her name was Kisa. But nobody was supposed to tell their real name for this. Sokka chose the name Wang.

They would introduce themselves for real this time. Because today was the day, when the students from Gao Ling Prep were supposed to ride a train up to Colorado. This was were Sokka's school was.

Everyone in his class waited around the station for the train to arrive. They were supposed to give their pen pal some type of sign of who they are. Sokka and Kisa decided that she would wear a panda lily. Sokka would show her his first boomerang.

In one of his letters, he told her how it was his favorite gift, from his Father. Sokka felt that from her letters, Kisa was a nice girl, whatever grade she's in. He thought that maybe after this, they could continue communicating with one another.

A train arrived and Sokka got out his boomerang. People started unboarding, and Sokka looked around for a girl with a panda lily. His eyes shifted a bit and he saw a girl, just about his age. She had blue-gray eyes, and short brown hair.

Her eyes met Sokka and she smiled. She walked closer to him, closer, and closer still. And then she waved him off, leaving with that knowing smile. Sokka looked at where she once stood, and saw a small girl in her place.

Her hair was darker, and Sokka could see that she was at least a few years younger than him. And, she was blind. All of this was noticed before the most important thing, she was wearing a panda lily.

**Sukka Ending**

"So, you're Kisa?",Sokka asked.

"What are you talking about?",the younger girl questioned.

"You know, you're penname? I'm Wang, nice to meet you. I have to admit, i thought you'd be a lot older-"

"Stop right there. Listen, I don't know what's going on, but there was a girl on the train who begged me to wear this flower. She said, 'I'll be waiting in the train station girft shop'."

"Oh! Okay then."

Sokka headed to the girft shop and knew who he was looking for. He immediately looked for the girl who passed him before. He found her by the snow globes.

"Kisa?",he called.

She turned and gave him that same smile.

"Well that's my penname. But my real name is Suki. I assume you're Wang?"

"Who? Oh, my penname! Yeah, I'm him. But my real name is Sokka."

"Nice to meet you Sokka."

"Why did you trick me back there?",he asked.

"Remember one of my letters? I wanted to make sure you weren't just some skirt chaser."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I've been told I'm not very romantic and haven't had much luck with girls before. So I just decided to give 'em up until they become easier to understand."

His statement was answered with a giggle.

"I've been the same with boys. They're all muscleheads with huge egos."

"Well I'm not like that. My ego is poked at everyday by my little sister."

"Hehe, that's nice to know. Why don't we get some lunch. I hate train food. School's are always cheap."

"Alright food! I woke up late and missed breakfast."

"Are you always this excited about food?"

"Only when I'm hungry."

Sokka and Suki walked to the rest of the class, who had a planned picnic. That was the day Sokka realized how incredibly lucky he was.

**Tokka Ending**

"Um, are you Kisa?", Sokka asked.

"That depends, are you Wang?",she asked.

"Well I have a boomerang",he answered.

"And I have a panda lily."

"So you must be Kisa."

"And you must be Wang. By the way, what's you're real name? No parent would punish their child by naming it that."

"Wang is a very good name. Kisa, that's a ridiculous name."

"I don't care about the name Kisa, because my real name is Toph. So tell me yours."

"Sokka."

"Hmm, Wang was much better."

"You know, you sound very different from your letters."

"Because I didn't want to be a part of this. But my friend made we do it. We had an agreement, I tell her what to write and she writes it. But apparently, she made me sound all girly and junk."

"Yeah, well it's okay. I don't like girls who are too girly",Sokka said.

"Well you're in luck, because I can already tell I'm tougher than you."

"What? I'm a million times tougher than you!"

"Name you're game, and I'll beat you."

Sokka's stomach growled at that moment. Toph looked at the whining organ and looked at him questioningly.

"I missed breakfast okay!"

"Fine then. Let's go to the picnic and have an eating contest."

"You must've forgotten my letters. You'll lose this competition!",Sokka said confidently.

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will won't we?"

"I'll give you a headstart."

"I don't need a headstart. Besides the saying is 'Ladies first'."

"Then you'll still be first, ma'am",Toph snickered.

As they made their way to the picnic, Sokka knew this was the start of something. Whether is was a relationship or friendship didn't matter to him at all.


	3. Home Alone

This was based on a personal experience. . . sorta

* * *

Today was the day! My brother Sokka was going to leave! No not for college, not yet at least. He has a football tournament that's out of state. I know what your thinking, Sokka? Sports? I didn't believe it myself. But that's not even the best part!

The tournament is during a school week. Sokka's gonna miss school, but I'm not. My parents are gonna take him to his games, and I'll be home alone! They say they can trust me to take care of myself.

"Katara, here are a few phone numbers, just in case you need to call someone."

"Like who Mom?"

"Well, your GranGran's number, Mrs. Ursa, maybe you can call Suki and Yue to see a movie. But Mrs. Ursa will be coming around to check on you okay?"

"Okay."

My Mom and Mrs. Ursa have been friends since before I can remember. But I do remember her son. Ugh, he was so annoying. My earliest memories of him are kindergarten. Even back then he was a jerk.

Mrs. Ursa was nice, how could she have a son like him? Oh well, it's just her coming by, not him.

"Oh Katara I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Mom"

My loving mother proceeded to squeeze the life out of me in what she called a hug, before they left. My Dad gave me some emergency money, and Sokka told me don't play any of his video games.

As if I could understand why **anyone** would want to play a game where there more cops you outrun, the more points you score. It was Saturday, and I had no homework. So I went to the kitchen and started making lunch.

About an hour later I got a phone call.

_"Hello Katara, it's Mrs. Ursa. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine. My family just left."

_"Okay, well your mother told me that you need a few groceries. I'll come by later to drop them off okay?"_

"Okay, bye."

_"Bye."_

Katara hung up and started watching tv. She reminisced about Mrs. Ursa and her family. Mrs. Ursa was nice enough, but her husband was creepy. Katara didn't see him much, and this was fine by her.

She and Azula were very different. But they were similar in that they loved teasing her older brother Zuko. And he was very good at teasing her back. This usually led to arguments between them.

He never hit her. Mrs. Ursa raised him to be a gentleman, so she says. But that doesn't stop him from calling her names.

_'But it's not like we hate each other. In fact we don't even fight that much anymore.'_

It was true. Recently, Katara and Zuko have reduced their daily fights. Zuko didn't even yell at her as much. Almost as if he was restraining himself. Katara spent the rest of the day bored out of her mind.

It was about 6:00 and there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised. Katara opened the door.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"My Mom got held at work, so she sent me to do the shopping."

Katara led him to the kitchen where they unloaded the food.

"You bought me ice cream!"

"I know it's your favorite", Zuko said.

"And ham."

"It's your favorite sandwich meat."

"And a pineapple!"

"One of your favorite fruits."

"But, uh, I don't know how to cut a pineapple."

Zuko looked at her strangely.

"Are you serious?"

"I never learned how okay!"

"I'll cut and then you can wrap it up and put it in the fridge."

"Thanks!"

Zuko started cutting up the fruit and Katara watched, trying to learn.

"It's a little annoying to have you stare at me."

"I'm just trying to figure this out."

"It's not rocket science Katara."

"It might as well be. Everytime I try to peel a fruit I either cut myself, or peel it wrong."

"You're probably doing it wrong."

Katara glared at him. Zuko stored the fruit in the fridge. She pulled out a mango and held it to him.

"What?", he asked.

"Peel it."

"I already did the pineapple."

"But this is a mango, so peel it."

Zuko sighed, but got to work. In no time at all the mango was peeled perfectly. Katara glared at him again. She held out an orange.

"Peel it."

"You want an orange too?"

She nodded. Zuko grabbed the orange and removed it of it's skin. Katara was getting closer to what she wanted. She held up one more thing.

"An apple. Katara just tell me what you're doing."

"Peel this apple."

Zuko obeyed, because as long as he could remember, Katara had this strange power over him. Soon the apple was naked.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Cut them up."

"What?"

"Cut. Them. Up."

Zuko groaned and cut up all the fruit. Katara smiled then.

"Are you finally happy?"

"Eat it with me!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry, I wanted a fruit salad, now I want you to eat it with me."

"I don't like fruit salads."

"Have you ever had it?"

"No but-"

"Then eat with me."

"Fine."

Zuko was about to start eating, he picked up a piece of pineapple with a fork. He moved the fork toward his mouth, but Katara stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?", Zuko asked, feeling very irritated now.

"That's not how you eat fruit salad. Like this."

Katara picked up two different fruits and ate them at the same time.

"Fruit salad is made to experience a variety. There's no point if you eat the separately."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Zuko ate a piece of apple and mango. Katara stared at his face.

"What?", he asked.

"How is it?"

"It's fine, why are you so pushy today?"

"I'm bored and lonely. My whole family is gone!"

"It can't be that bad."

"I've never been this alone before", Katara said.

Zuko sighed. He silently thanked his mother for giving him a weakness for girls, especially Katara.

"I guess I can stay, but only for a while."

"Really?!", Katara's face lit up.

"Yeah."

Katara gave him a bone crushing hug. Zuko didn't understand this pull she had on him, but he thought he might as well go along for the ride. Because that's what he always did, and only Katara had this hold on him.

The rest of the time, he followed her every command. They watched movies, ate something, and just laid around.

"It's getting pretty late Katara."

"You have to go home?", she asked.

"Yeah."

Katara pouted, but walked him to the door anyway. He was about to walk through when she called him.

"Zuko?"

He turned toward her. His face questioned her. Katara leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming over, Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Wow, only the first few lines are based on my own life.

The rest I was just makin' up as I went along.


	4. Learning How to Swim

* * *

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes."

"When am I ever gonna use it?!"

"It's an extremely useful skill Toph."

"Says the waterbender."

"Just get in!"

Toph sighed. After the war, the Gaang went their separate ways to repair the world. But today was one day they could all get together. Zuko was visiting the Earth King, where Aang was trying to get Ba Sing Se to open its doors.

Katara stayed with Zuko in the Fire Nation as a Water Tribe representative, leaving Sokka and Suki in the Southern Water Tribe. This day everyone was in Bas Sing Se, lounging at the now harmless Lake Laogai.

And today was the day Katara was supposed to teach Toph how to swim. Katara knew of Toph's apprehension to this, but Katara convinced her to try it. Then Katara enlisted the help of Zuko. She knew she would need assisstance.

Sokka would be no help, Suki would be busy watching over Sokka. Aang wasn't much of a teacher when it came to something like this. Katara had a feeling Toph needed to be taught slowly and gently.

She didn't like to show it, but Toph got scared too sometimes. And this was one of those times. Right now, Katara and Zuko were leading Toph into the water. Both held one of her hands. Toph cautiously walked into the lake.

"How do you feel so far?", Katara asked.

"Fine, I guess. I can still feel the sand a little bit. But. . .it's even more shifty than before."

"That's because it's underwater. It moves easier", Katara reasoned.

"So, am I just gonna stand in the water or what?", Toph asked. In truth, she was terrified. Being in the water made her reminiscent of being in the air. Not good.

"Zuko and I are going to lay you in the water-"

"Say what!?" Toph darted her head toward Katara's voice.

"We're still going to hold onto you. You'll just be further in."

The trio walked out more into the lake until it was waist-high for the two older benders, and near chest-high for Toph. Katara could feel Toph shiver a bit.

"AGH!", Toph yelled as she jumped on Zuko, wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. Zuko blushed at the sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Something touched my leg!"

Katara stiffened for a moment and then smiled. She bended a small orb of water.

"I think this little guy likes you Toph", Katara giggled at the small fish in her grasp, barely the size of her hand.

"Ha ha", Toph said, huffing out a breath. She loosened her grip on Zuko allowing him to breathe.

"I'll hold her legs, Zuko", Katara suggested.

Toph let her legs fall so Katara could grip them. Zuko held her waist, while Toph still had a hold on his neck.

"You'd both better hold on to me as if your lives depended on it!"

Zuko snorted. "You're holding on pretty tight anyways, so I don't think it would really ma-"

"Just hold on Sparky! It'd be your fault if I drowned!"

"Toph, I'm a waterbender. I'm pretty sure you're safe from drowning", Katara explained.

"And we're not that deep anyways. You can touch bottom here", Zuko added.

Even Toph became speechless at their reasoning.

"But don't worry. I'm not letting go", Katara reassured her.

"Neither am I", Zuko agreed. Toph visibly relaxed.

"Well. . .good. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Ok, now try kicking with your feet a bit…", Katara coaxed as she released Toph's precious feet.

The young earthbender kicked her legs up and down, while Zuko held her. Katara bended any water that came from the splashes away from her. A small smile appeared on Toph's face. Zuko could see it from his position.

"Okay Toph, that's good", Katara praised. "Now Zuko's going to just hold onto your wrists-"

"Let's not get to hasty!", Toph exclaimed.

"I won't let you drown Toph. Just trust us", Zuko said.

"Fine", Toph grumbled. She loosened her grip more, and Zuko slid her down further. Katara held her waist. So now she was nearly parallel to the water with her head above the water, Zuko held her wrists.

"When you go underwater, hold your breath. Zuko and I are going to pull you through while you kick your legs."

Zuko started moving backwards and Katara followed. Both made sure not to go into deeper waters. Toph kicked her legs akwardly at first, but soon they were moving in sync. The group stopped and Katara noted Toph's improvement.

"Now we're going to try paddling-"

"Wait!"

"What now?", Katara asked.

"The water is moving!"

". . .Toph-"

"Katara, I think she's right", Zuko said.

"What?"

That's when Katara felt large tremors in the lake. She turned and saw a huge tidal wave. At the top was a certain airbender.

"AANG! STOP!!", Katara yelled. Toph scarmbled back into Zuko's arms. Aang couldn't hear Katara from the swelling wave as he surfed the lake. Zuko moved Toph to his back where she maintained her iron hold.

Zuko managed to move quickly to the shore, keeping his promise to Toph. Katara swirled her arms and shrunk the wave Aang was riding. His board floated over to her as he gave her a pout.

"What was that for?!", he asked.

"You almost drowned Toph! That's what!", Katara scolded.

Aang looked to the shore where Zuko was trying to free his neck from a certain girl. Aang's face fell in guilt.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"Don't apologize to me", she nodded her head towards Toph.

Aang went over to the shivering girl on the shore and apologized for his carelessness.

"Don't let it happen again", Toph said firmly.

"Toph do you still want to learn how to swim?", Katara asked.

"Only if I get to lock Twinke Toes in some metal shackles while I do."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other.

"Deal", they said in unison.

"Sweet", Toph grinned.

Aang looked between them with a worried espression.

"Wait! What?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Paddle, your arms Toph. There you go!"

Toph swam in a straight line from Zuko to Katara as they positioned her in the right direction. Katara held Toph's forearms and steadied her.

"I did it!", she yelled.

"Great job!", Katara praised.

Zuko walked over and grabbed Toph's hand, while Katara grasped the other.

"You did a lot better than Sokka did Toph", Katara said as they walked toward the shore. "He could never hold his breath for too long."

"Figures I'm better than Snoozles. Nevermind that I've never been near water, that wasn't a bath before I met you guys."

"Hey guys? Can you let me go now?", Aang asked from across the beach.

Metal encased his arms and legs. Toph went to him and smirked.

"I have a better idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't eat with my hands bound together!"

The gaang sat at the dinner table eating dinner.

"When you learn to metalbend, you can eat. But until then. . .", Toph continued her meal.

* * *

Inspired by VeniceGirl's Learning how to Swim. It's cute! Check it out!

Link: .com/art/Learning-how-to-Swim-103583428


	5. Becoming a Woman

Katara and Toph never held back anything. They never lied to each other, or minced words. Everything was always out in the open. But that night around the fire Katara almost choked when Toph came to her for an answer.

"Katara. I feel weird."

"What kind of weird?", she asked.

They were alone in the courtyard of the temple, but Toph sat next to Katara and whispered in her ear anyway.

"I feel weird down there", Toph said, pointing between her legs.

Katara looked at her strangely before Toph's face turned red.

"Katara, I think I just peed myself. But, I didn't feel like I had to go to the bathroom."

"Uh oh", Katara's eyes widened. "Come with me."

She took Toph to a private room and closed the door. The only window looked toward the cliffs. Only Aang would be able to find them.

"Toph, take off your pants."

"What?"

"I just need to see something."

Toph removed her pants and handed them to Katara. She checked them to make sure her assumptions were correct.

"Well Toph, it looks like you've got you're period."

"My what?"

"You know, you're period."

"I don't know what punctuation has to do with anything", Toph said seriously.

"Your parents never explained a period to you?"

"I may not be able to read but-"

"No, no. You see a period is. . ."

- - -

Toph stomped around the temple, earthbending random people out of her way. Various people asked what was wrong, but Toph paid them no mind. It was around dinner time, when they all confronted her.

"Toph what's wrong?", Aang started. "You seem a little more, umm-"

"Cranky?", Sokka said.

"Bossy?", Haru added.

"Mean", said The Duke.

"So **WHAT**!?", Toph yelled.

"Katara what's wrong with her?", Sokka asked.

"Sokka, remember those talks I had with GranGran. The ones she made you listen to?"

"Don't remind me", he shuddered.

"Remember the one about a woman's special time?"

"Yeah. But I don't see how your woman talks have to do with any-"

Sokka looked at Toph, then back at Katara, then at Toph.

"Darn you women! Katara you did this!", he yelled.

At that moment, Zuko decided to make his appearance.

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Katara turned Toph into a woman!!", Sokka yelled.

"Maybe someone should explain", Zuko said looking at both Toph and Katara.

"I just got my period! It's nothing big!", Toph exclaimed.

"I guess it depends on who's having it", Zuko said.

"What do you mean?", Aang asked still confused on what a period was.

"Well Azula almost burned her whole room once."

"Really?", Toph questioned, interested now.

"Periods are just a reason for girls to be jerks and not get in trouble", Sokka said.

"Hmmm, interesting", Toph muttered to herself.

--The next day--

"Oof! Toph stop throwing rocks!", Sokka yelled as yet another one hit him in the stomach.

"WHAT!?" Top stomped her foot and shot Sokka up to the roof.

"Toph, maybe you should calm down", Aang suggested.

"I AM CALM!!", she screamed and knocked Aang with a boulder.

"Toph, why don't I make you some of my GranGran's hot moonpeach juice. That always makes me feel better", Katara said.

"No thanks Sweetness. I got it covered. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT SPARKY!?!?"

Sokka recovered from his assault and flopped down next to Zuko.

"Something tells me she's faking it", Sokkka said.

Zuko looked down on him. "What was you're first guess?"


	6. Painted Blue

Roku looked onto Aang's life and smiled. The young avatar was has welcomed the Fire Lord's son into his group. He was meeting some resistance with a few members, more specifically the waterbender.

As time went by the waterbender and the prince would argue, and clash. As Roku watched this, he heard arguing behind him. He turned and saw two familiar faces. The spirits before him were much older.

But Roku knew them because they were two of the Fire Nations greatest legends. Right in front of him the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady were bickering.

"Rotten thief."

"I tell you I didn't do it!"

Roku approached the two spirits. "What is it now, if I may ask?"

"This wretched bandit has stolen my veil", the Painted Lady said.

Roku now noticed that her usually covered head was barren, and her dark hair exposed to the world, er, Spirit World that is.

"And I'm trying to convince her that I did not", the Blue Spirit argued.

"I see. Now Lady, why do you believe that Blue has taken off with your covering?"

"What else can you expect from a spirit that answers the prayers of criminals."

""I have no need for your hat. Therefore I would not steal it", Blue tried to reason with her.

Lady scoffed. "Trickster. I'm sure there's some ulterior motive for this."

"And I tell you there isn't!"

At their argument, Roku began to chuckle.

"What exactly is so funny?", Lady asked.

"It seems that you and your mortal counterparts have quite a few things in common", he answered.

"That water tribe girl is a kind and strong soul. But I have no idea what it has to do with him", Lady said pointing at Blue.

"The boy who once donned my mask is powerful. And in his time he has never brought unjust harm while using my name", Blue stated.

"I only meant that the prince and the waterbender also have many menial debates."

To prove his point, Roku gave them a peek at the gaang's life. Right now Katara and Zuko were at it again.

"I know it was you! So give it back! Now."

"Katara, I don't have your comb!"

"Yes you do. Now return it!"

At that moment Momo hopped down from one of the pillars of the temple and made his way toward Katara. He poked her leg and she moved her attention from Zuko to the lemur.

"Momo?"

He presented a white and blue comb. "You had my comb?"

Aang came around the corner seconds later. "Good job Momo. Sorry Katara, Momo was using it to scratch his back."

Katara turned her eyes toward Zuko. "Guess I was wrong. This time", she said before walking away to wash her comb.

"You see?", Roku explained. "I am sure eventually the two will become friends. So I'm sure that two wise and mature spirits such as yourselves, can be at peace with each other."

Both spirits crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"I'd be more willing to forgive if he would return my veil."

Gently floating down and landing atop Lady's head was her hat. All three looked up searching for the culprit. They caught the tail of a howler lemur jumping away by way of branch.

"So that's our little thief", Roku chuckled.

He turned his attention back to the two now quiet spirits.

"I believe that someone owes another someone an apology."

Lady faced Blue with a frown on her face.

"I apologize for falsely accusing you."

"Apology accepted", Blue said.

"It's funny how the spirits most paired up together for romance plays argue the most", Roku mused out loud.

He returned to watching Aang's life and saw that once again that the water tribe girl and fire nation boy were fighting.

"Then again. . ."


	7. Yue and La

**This is a oneshot for Yue. It involves her life after becoming the Moon Spirit.**

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

It was an eternal dance. My soul was now the spirit of the moon. And I forever swam with the Ocean Spirit. He was my partner, my other half, my brother. Even though it is the moon that moves the waves, I somehow always found myself following him.

I don't think spirits have a strong grip on time, because it feels like only yesterday that I was reborn. And he helped me from the very beginning.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

After I kissed Sokka, I could feel myself disappear. I opened my eyes and saw myself in a strange world. I found it strange that I could remember everything. I remembered giving my life back to Tui, and becoming the Moon Spirit, and giving Sokka a final goodbye.

And despite remembering this, I had no idea where I was. I could only guess that it was the Spirit World. It was foggy and resembled a swamp. It was a little lonely. Was I to stay here forever? What am I to do as the Moon Spirit?

"I found you", a calm voice said.

I turned and saw a man before me. He was obviously Water Tribe. I could tell from his dark skin and blue eyes. He wore traditional clothing and atop his head was a chief's headress. Somehow I knew his name before he could introduce himself.

"La."

He nodded. "You don't seem surprised."

"I have taken Tui's place, it's only natural for us to be together."

"I have come to escort your spirit back to the oasis", La said.

I walked beside him, following him the way there. I noticed how he seemed to gravitate toward me. With every step, our shoulders brushed. Soon, there was a bright light, and I felt the comforting feeling of being completely submerged.

I began to orbit and out of the corner of my eye, I could recognize the black koi that was La. This seemed so natural, just flowing through the waters of the Spirit Oasis. However, after a while I felt the need to ask something.

"La, I've been wondering."

"What is it?"

"What was Tui like?", I asked.

I guess he wasn't expecting that, because he stopped swimming. I swam beside him, in an effort to find balance.

"Tui. . . was an older sister to me. She was a kind soul, and I followed her devotedly. It's sad to see her gone."

"Oh."

"Tui had taught me many things in her lifetime, and one of those things was not to dwell on the past."

He begun the dance again and I followed diligently. It sounded as if La held Tui in high regard. He looked up to her, and I was her replacement. How could I live up to that? Would I really be a useful Moon Spirit to La and to my people?

I remembered something that Fire Nation man said. The moon does not only effect the people of the Water Tribes, but the entire world. I could feel La's presence beside me. I didn't even feel myself stop swimming.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Tui was such a great spirit. People worshipped her and depended on her for wisdom, guidance, and protection. I'm not worthy."

La shook his head. "You are a young spirit, barely an infant. With time and experience, you will become just as wise as she was."

"Really?"

"I promise it."

And with that, we restarted the unending twirl. Since I came here, we've stopped many times. I wonder if Tui distracted La as much as I have.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

In my previous life, I was an only child. But I always dreamed of having a sibling. La provided me with guidance. Whenever we visited the Spirit World, he would teach me its history. Some things I knew on my own, with Tui's previous knowledge slowly becoming one with my mind.

I imagine the La's relationship with me is like that of an older brother. And even though he was a serious figure most of the time, other times we goofed around. It was a happy existence. La and I were dependent of each other.

I looked to him for answers and guidance. And yet he would always gravitate towards me, even when it wasn't necessary. Push and pull, that was us. And it was a type of balance that I could live with.


End file.
